Chasing Carlisle
by 7 Ace
Summary: Bella discovers her feelings for Carlisle and decides to act on them. Along the way, she finds out there was some dishonesty and that she holds the heart of the Cullen patriarch and the chldren. Follow her path. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this with the help of Team Non-Canon. Without her help, I would have been stuck halfway through. Thank you!**

I don't understand what happened. One minute I was utterly and uncontrollably in love with Edward; the next, I end up in the hospital and meet the doctor. Doctor Carlisle Cullen with his blond hair and yellow eyes. I just don't understand how my feelings could change so drastically.

I'm going to the Cullens' house today to hang out with the guys, Jasper and Emmett. My pickup needs a tune up, so Rosalie is going to try to fix it up so that I can drive it easier. Now I get to play XBox with the guys.

I'm just pulling up and already my door has been torn open and I'm in the air. "Emmett! Put me down!" I scream as he laughs at me. "I'm still human you know!"

"Don't remind me, sis." He takes me into the house and plops down on the couch.

"So, where is everyone?" I ask looking at Jasper.

"Edward , Alice, and Esme are out hunting and Carlisle is still at the hospital." He's watching me and I feel really stupid thanks to the way he's looking at me.

"I just got a flash of something…" Jasper starts as I jump up and clamp my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say anything. If you want to say something then take me somewhere where we can talk…alone." I glare at him, daring him to say a word. The next thing I know, we're a mile out of Emmett's hearing  
>range.<p>

"What is going on?" Jasper asks.

"Well, what did you see?" I ask with a goofy smile.

"When I said Carlisle your heart doubled its beat, not when I said Edward. What is going on, Bella?" He's serious and I'm freaked.

"You did get it…" I whisper.

"You think I couldn't? Jeez…Bella! What am I supposed to do? What's going to happen when Esme finds out, huh?"

"Thanks Jasper, really. I don't know…" I look at the ground as he lifts my chin.

"You do know that you'll have to chase him, right?"

"The chase is the fun part. Just as long as you don't add to my problems."

"Wow, you aren't going to give up are you?"

"You're the empath, can't you tell that I'm not the only one hiding feelings? Do you have any idea what it's like to see Edward watching Esme's every move?" I ask, angry.

"You've seen that?"

"He's my boyfriend and yes I saw him checking Esme out everytime she made me food and went hunting. It wouldn't surprise me if they're making out or worse in the forest."

"No one knows that for sure, and besides, if something like that happened, Alice would have said something."

"Unless she wants it to happen, did you ever think of that?"

"No…"

"Why does this family have to be so messed up?" I shriek and throw my hands up.

"Honestly, I don't know, but we should get back before Emmett starts to freak out."

"Fine."

He lifts me up onto his shoulders and ran me back to the mansion. He sets me down and we walk into the living room and I stop short. He's here…Carlisle is home.

"Hi there, Bella." He waves at me as I walk in and sit on one of the couches.

I turn red and glare at Jasper, who has started to laugh at me. "Hi, Carlisle. How was the hospital?" I ask, curious.

"It was fine. How have you been doing?" he asks motioning toward my arm.

My birthday was a few days ago. I got a paper cut and then I was thrown into a stupid table. There was a piece of glass on the table and thanks to Edward trying to save me from Jasper; he made it worse by making me slam into a punch bowl with my arm. Jasper came at me, but then he felt my fear and he noticed that it was when I looked at him that he felt the most of it. Carlisle had helped me with my arm and damn did it hurt.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt as bad," I say looking him in his topaz eyes.

"Bella…" Emmett says dragging out the "a".  
>"What?" I ask frustrated.<p>

"You're drooling…" he says laughing.

I stand up and run out the front door to my truck. I sit in the driver seat and bury my face in my hands.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I look up at the figure in the window and groan, it's Carlisle. I sink lower in my seat, but he doesn't let it go, instead he opens the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asks me.

"I can't be around you without making a fool of myself; it's frustrating!" I whisper, flustered.

"I have to admit, it was kind of cute," he says as he runs his hand along my cheek, turning it red as he goes.

"Hey Carlisle, what's up?" someone says behind him.

"Nothing really, are Edward and Esme home?" he asks as he moves to look at Alice.

"No, but I told them to hurry up, Bella wants to play a game," Alice says, walking into the house.

"Really? What game?" Carlisle asks looking at me.

"It's called Truths. It's like Truth or Dare, but without the dares." I can't help but blush again.

"Do you want everyone to play?" he asks leaning against a tree.

"Yup." I walk into the house and sit on the living room floor. By the time, I sit down I notice Rosalie sitting on Emmett's lap and Alice on Jasper's. _That's not fair._

Jasper starts laughing at me again, so I glare at him.

"Bella wants to play Truths, so everyone needs to sit down; that includes you three," Alice yells.

Carlisle, Edward, and Esme all walk in and I say, "I'll start, we're going to play Truths. It's like Truth or Dare without the dares. I'll ask a question, and the question has to be answered truthfully. Jasper will be the Judge. So Edward, is it true that you've been looking at Esme the way I look at you?"

"Are you serious?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I'm serious, just ask Jasper," I say in return.

Jasper nods and Edward's expression goes from blank to angry within seconds.

"Yes, I have been looking at Esme like you look at me. I've looked at her ever since you started looking at Carlisle!" he hisses at me.

"How dare you!" I scream.

"Calm down you two. I will not have this in my house!" Esme says firmly.

"So, it's true…" Jasper whispers.

"What? What Jasper?" I ask.

"Alice, tell her."

"Well, I had a vision a few days ago. It was rather weird, but I guess now it makes sense. Edward hissing at you just confirmed it." She lies her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Confirmed what, Alice?" Emmett asks.

"That Edward and Esme have been together. They've been hiding it. Today was just another example of it. Them staying out longer than I did and now…" She stops talking just as Jasper starts.

"Now, Edward just got defensive when you mentioned Esme. He got caught and he felt guilty."

I look around the room to see everyone's reaction, but I'm unable to because Carlisle has disappeared. I walk outside and don't see him anywhere. Instead of going back inside, I get in my truck and start toward home. I reach over to put in a tape when I see a note on the stereo. 

_Bella,_

_I apologize for running out, but I had to. I could not take the chaos. _

_I hope I have not changed your thoughts of me for what I've done today. Out of everyone, you are one of those that I enjoy being around. Thanks to my 'mate' I don't know who else to trust. I will leave notes around the town for you to find in order to find me. I will be on the constant move, but I will not go too far._

_My deepest apologies,_

_Carlisle._

"Oh Carlisle, I was afraid of that." _Boom._ _What the hell?_

"Hey, Bells," Alice says cheerfully.

"Hey, Alice." I wave and look at the road.

"I saw him leave your house."

"As in a vision or you literally watched?"

"A vision, silly. You better hurry if you want to catch him."

"Yeah, like that will happen with this old thing." I drop my hands on the steering wheel and she stops the  
>car instantly.<p>

"You need to listen to me. I know that things are weird right now, but I saw Carlisle's reaction to you before you ever went to the hospital. He changed. It wasn't like with Esme, I might not have been there, but I could tell. He was completely shocked. Even Jasper told me so. He needs you, Bella."

"I know, look at this!" I throw the note at her and she gasps.

"I didn't see this coming…why didn't I see him write this?" she asks taken aback.

"I don't know but I need to find him, now give me back my keys!" I yell.

"I have a better idea…" She doesn't finish; she jumps out of the car, runs around to my side and pulls me out. Within seconds we're in front of my house. I run up to my room, thanking God that Charlie isn't home.

"Carlisle? Are you here?" I ask through the house. I go up to my room and I don't see anyone here. Until I find the note on my computer screen. 

_Bella,_

_I had a feeling that Alice would come to you. I didn't want this to be an easy task for anyone, especially if you're being followed. I don't want to see anyone but you, Bella. Don't let anyone see the notes because if anyone other than Alice sees them, they might go to Edward. He's been scheming this whole time to get Esme, and now that he's brought you into this, I can't stand the thought of him finding me again. I write these at the last second, so you'll only know when I'm leaving somewhere. I'm sorry, Bella._

_Enjoy the chase,_

_Carlisle._

"Now, he's trying to be funny. Wow, this is terrific." I walk back to the truck and show Alice the note.

"He left another one."

"Well, we better keep moving…" she says as she zones out. Seconds later, she's laughing.

"What's going on?" I ask knowing she saw something.

"He just left the library," she says shaking her head.

"Let's go," I say holding my arms up.

"Are you sure?" she asks smiling.  
>"It's the fastest way." I shrug.<p>

She lifts me up and runs to the library, which thankfully is still open. I walk in and walk to the Classics section. _ There's only one reason why he'd pick the library._ I thumb through the books and find the one I'm looking for, _Wuthering Heights_. I find the only copy left and flip through the pages. I get to page 98 and there's another note. 

_Bella,_

_There are only a couple more, don't worry. I think that if they're following they've probably given up by now. I knew that this was your favorite book, so I thought you'd understand why I came here. Which, thanks to Alice, you did. I'm glad that we can count on Alice. We could most likely count on Jasper, but one of them gone is enough. They'd click into what was going on if both of them were gone. I suppose Alice has spoken to you already, but I've never felt like this for anyone; not even Esme._

_Enjoy the chase,_

_Carlisle._

I shake my head and laugh at his writing. I can't believe this… it's crazy. I grab the note out of the book and walk out the front. When I'm outside, Alice is jumping. "What is going on, Alice?" I ask confused.

"We have to find him soon! Edward's decided to come look for you. He's still mad that you found out. I don't understand why he's acting like this."

"I'm his singer, and now I'm in love with his 'father'," I say quoting father.

She nods and reaches for my hand. She runs us to the next place, which is one place I never expected; the high school.

"Why was he at the high school?" I ask beyond confused.

"I don't know, go check your locker. That's all I saw." She shrugs and I run to my locker.  
>When I get to it, the outside of my locker is fine. I open my locker and I see something weird. It's a framed picture and a note. The picture makes me cry and I grab the note and read it. <p>

_Bella, _

_I know that you had no idea this was taken, that was kind of the point. I couldn't keep to myself like everyone thought. There were nights when Edward went hunting with Esme and someone else that I would sneak over to your room and sleep next to you. I promise, I haven't gone too far. I would only hold you and at times, you'd curl into me and say my name repeatedly. If anything could get my dead heart beating again that would be one of those times. I want you to keep this picture of us. I took it while you were sleeping, so forgive me if it isn't of good quality._

_Enjoy the chase,_

_Carlisle._

_I had no idea. I thought I was always alone. He had been there when Edward wasn't. How had I not known? _I grab my picture and the note and shut my locker. I walk out the school and wipe my eyes. Alice is sitting on the steps and she's really quiet, which is strange.

"Alice? Are you all right?" I ask curious.

"I don't know where he's at. Did he say anything in the note about where he went?" She looks horrible. There are unshed tears in her eyes and I wish I could give her the ability to let them shed.

"No, but here," I say handing the note to her. I sit down next to her and look intently at the picture in my hands.

She shrieks and throws her hands up.

"What the hell, Alice?" I ask.

"This tells me nothing." She grabs the picture from me and I grab for it.

"Give that back!" I yell at her.

"It's got a weird scent to it… it smells like… pine, evergreen, and cedar. I can only think of one place. It has to be…" She drifts off and it irritates me.

"Has to be where? Where did he go?" I say firmly.

She lifts me up and runs through a forest and after what feels like a minute, we're half a mile away from the nearest noise. "Where are we?" I ask confused.

"This is his hideout. He's only told me about this place once. I can't go up there. Follow the trail and you should make it fine. Here, I put all of the notes in this folder. Here's your picture, now go."

"I'll talk to you later, Alice." I grab the stuff and start walking in the direction she pointed. I continue to walk until I hear rustling in front of me. After standing still for a moment, I watch as a rabbit hops past me and I let out a sigh of relief.

I keep going until I've finally gone far enough to find the source of the sound. It was classical music. All this time, I've been walking toward a two story log cabin. I notice that the door is open a crack, so I push it open the rest of the way and walk in. I can't believe what I see. Instead of complete white, I see complete black furniture. Everything is black from the carpet to the couches to the television. I proceed further into the cabin and I found a bedroom. The room is amazing. There's a bed in the middle of the room and I find it funny. I start laughing, but I stop as I hear a door creak open behind me. I turn toward the door and my jaw drops.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Bella?" Carlisle asks calmly.

"Um, uh, the door was open…" I stutter out.  
>"Uh-huh, so you decided to come into my bedroom?" he asks, smirking.<p>

"I…I didn't know…" I start backing up and I can't help but notice that he's only in a towel. _Oh my god… what am I doing? He just… got out of the shower…_I back up so far that I'm sitting on the bed.

"So, I guess Alice listened. I always did say this was my place." He shrugs and walks to sit in the chair that I just noticed was next to the bed.

"Why is everything so dark in here? Everything is black…" I say curious.

"White was always Esme's color, I've always been more of a dark color person." He answered so calmly, that I start to think that maybe the feelings I felt coming through the notes were fake. That is until I look up at his eyes, which I haven't done since I got here. His eyes are black… I've never seen his eyes this dark.

"Carlisle… are you… okay?" I talk straight because he starts to walk toward me and he trails his hand through my hair. I moan at his touch and he leans in to kiss me. When our lips touch, the kiss is slow, but when we get used to the cold of his lips against mine it starts to heat up. I move the notes and the picture out of the way so that I can lie back. He starts to kiss the side of my neck and I arch my body into his. He grabs my hips and holds my body in one place.

"Isabella, I've waited so long to hold you…" he says huskily.

"Carlisle…" I whimper as he licks the pulse point on my throat, causing me to arch back into him.  
>He reaches for the top of my hoodie and slides it off of my shoulders. I slip out of it and he trails his hands up my sides resting them on my breasts. I moan begin gyrating my hips against his before he hisses. I stop once I hear it.<p>

"Isabella, don't stop… I didn't mean to scare you… it felt so good…" he moans grinding his hips against mine.

"Ahh… Carlisle…" I moan.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Help me take off my jeans?" I ask blushing.

He growls and I laugh, smiling. "I don't think I'll be able to hold back if I do…"

"I don't want you to."

He kisses down my side and unbuttons my jeans and then unzips them with his teeth, trailing his nose down my nether regions. He, then, slowly pulls on the legs of my jeans revealing my legs to him. He starts to lick and nip at my legs, making me jerk. "Car…" I can't finish speaking because he's placed his lips on mine again, this time he explores my mouth. When our tongues meet, I melt. It feels nothing like it did kissing Edward. Carlisle knows what he's doing and isn't afraid of hurting me.

"Isabella, I want…" He doesn't continue, he just rests his head between my breasts.  
>"What do you want, Carlisle?" I ask running my hand through his hair.<p>

"I want to taste you. You smell remarkable…" he says kissing my chest.

I purr, literally purr!

"Did you just…purr?" he asks looking up at me.

"I don't know how I did, but yeah, I just purred." I can't stop laughing and he starts along with me.

"Are you a kitten, Isabella?"

I uncontrollably purr again and this time I cover my mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He traces his hands down my sides and up my stomach and up to my breasts. He unclasps my bra and removes it from my chest and palms both my breasts causing me to buck my hips. He growls again, removing my tank top. He starts to kiss my stomach and wanders down my body toward my core. He rips my panties off and throws them across the room before he starts to lick my lower lips. I begin to squirm underneath him.

He licks me from me core up to my clit where he starts to nibble and I can't help but scream. "Carlisle!"  
>Carlisle starts laughing and the vibrations drive me crazy. Before I can catch my breath, he circles my core with his fingers before inserting one of them.<p>

"So cold…" I whimper as he continues to thrust his finger inside me.

"You're so tight…" he says against my clit, making me thrash even more.

"Carlisle, please…"

"What, darling?"

"I want…"

"What do you want, Isabella? Tell me what you want." He starts to flick my clit even harder and I scream once again.

"I want to feel you… inside… me…" I say in between pants.

"As you wish," he says, climbing up to kiss me and I wrap my arms around his neck. He takes his towel off and I start to squirm. "A little impatient, are we?" he asks smirking at me. He lines up with my core and with one quick thrust, he is fully sheathed. "Bella, you weren't a virgin, were you?"

I turn bright red, "Umm, no. Small mishap with a vibrator." He chuckles at this, as he moves at a steady pace. Then just as I'm about to climax, the door bursts open to reveal Edward. He immediately crouches into a fighting stance.

"Carlisle... What the hell are you thinking?" Edward hisses.

"Well, 'son', I'm making love to mate, if you must know. You've decided to take Esme from me, but I will not allow you take Bella from me."

"I thought no one knew of this place," I say, looking at Carlisle, holding on tight to his shoulders.

"Well, not everyone, did." He glares at Edward and pulls out of me. We both groan at the loss.

"Edward, I hate you! You mess around with Esme, knowing full well that I wanted to be with Carlisle. Then when I'm finally with him, you barge in and treat us like it's completely our fault. You've been plotting to take Esme away since the beginning. You don't think that your family talks to me? You are an idiot! How could you!"

By the time I finish yelling at him, I'm in his face. "You never, ever, touched me! You wouldn't even think of it! Then I finally have someone who loves me and wants to touch me and you freaking interrupt. Get out of that fucking position, or I swear I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

Carlisle walks up behind me and puts a bathrobe around me. I notice that he's already dressed himself as he walks in front of me in a protective stance.

"Oh, like I _would_ ever touch _you_. You're a dirty, fucking human slut," Edward hisses.

"_Yes,_ I'm the slut. You're the one that was sneaking off with your _Mother,_" I reply, my voice dripping with venom.  
>"He never told you, did he? He wasn't the one to find Esme. I was. He took her from me," Edward hisses.<p>

"I never took shit from you. You know damn well that I was the one to find her. Just because she fell for me first doesn't mean that you have to start lying about it!" Carlisle interjects.

"I don't care who found her! Damn it, this is all... gah!" I scream and throw my arms over my head in frustration. "Why did you even pretend to like me, if you were after your _Mother_? Jesus, what would the people at school think? She is your mother! Not only that, what about your brothers and sisters? How do you think they'll deal with it?"

"Like you can talk! You just slept with my father!" Edward hisses at me.

"I'm not pretending to be related to him, fucking idiot!" I scream at him. "Anyway, it's not that weird, he is only 23."

Edward snarls and within seconds, I'm against the far wall of the bedroom with a headache and Carlisle and Edward are gone. _What the fuck just happened?_ I walk out of the bedroom and hear clashing; it sounds like lightning and I know that they're fighting.

"How could you do this?" Carlisle hisses.

"I could ask you the same thing," Edward hisses before being flung against a tree.

"STOP IT!" I scream, mad at them both. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

They immediately stop and the next thing I know, all of the Cullens are surrounding me, while I'm only in a robe. The guys are gawking at me and Esme looks confused.

"What is going on here?" Esme asks.

"You're kidding, right? You have no idea what is going on?" I ask not believing her innocent act.

"Well, not completely. I know they were fighting, but that's all Alice told us." _God, this is so frustrating!_

"Where is Alice?" I ask.

"Right behind you, sis." She taps her hand on my shoulder and I can't help but let out a sigh.

"Umm... not that it's really my business, why are you only in a bathrobe?" Emmett asks me, while ogling me.

Rosalie instantly slaps him in the back of the head. "Idiot! Let her talk!"

"Well, if the guys would stop fighting..." I start looking pointedly at them, "then I would be able to."

Instantly the fighting noises stop, but the snarling doesn't. I look at both Edward and Carlisle and Jasper is holding Edward, while Emmett holds Carlisle. "Sis, what's going on?" Emmett asks.

"Well, long story short, Edward is fucking Esme, and Carlisle got fed up with it. He then came to me." I amazingly got that all out in one breath... amazing.

"WHAT?" Rosalie instantly went on the defense. "What the fuck, Edward?"

_Wait a sec, what the hell?_

"How in the fuck could you do that to Carlisle, let alone Bella? She hasn't done anything to deserve this!" Rosalie yells.

_Oh, shit..._

"Rose is right. What the fuck, dude?" Emmett booms, then he turns to me. "Belly-Boo, are you our new mommy?"

"I guess I am. Now, back to the bastard over there," I say, pointing to Edward. "We have to let him plead his case. In America, it _is_ innocent until proven guilty."

"Well, dumbass, plead your pathetic case," Jasper hisses.

"I didn't do any thing wrong. Carlisle stole Esme from me when he changed her..." He isn't able to finish because Esme interrupts him.

"Stop lying, Edward. You know that's not what happened. Do you mind if I tell you all my side of this?" she says.

Everyone just nods. _I hope this doesn't get more complicated..._

"I had lost my child and I was completely gone. After I was found, Carlisle found me and he changed me. At the time, Edward didn't even know I existed. He hadn't found out for a few days after that. When I saw him, something was weird. I couldn't explain it, but I was in love with Carlisle. I had been; he was the town's doctor. My feelings had only increased once he changed me. The only problem was that I had an odd feeling when it came to Edward. I hadn't figured out what it was until Edward started dating Bella and I became jealous. Everything started to make sense. I had no idea what the real form of mating was until then. I knew I was meant to be with Edward and I couldn't stand Bella being with him, so I started having daydreams of what I would do with Edward if I could finally get alone with him. It was then that he came to me and things changed. Bella found out because Edward kept looking at me like I was something to eat...and Carlisle found out because I was being distant."

_Oh my god...this all started because Esme started it! I thought it was because of Edward! _

No one knew what to say, not even Edward, or Carlisle. All I could think to say was, "What the hell? Esme, you could have, i don't know, told us before you started cheating."

"How could I have? Oh Carlisle, by the way, I have feelings for our son. Or how about this... hey Bella, would you mind leaving Edward alone so that I can be with him? Seriously. There was no right way to say it."

"So, you decided to let us find out the hard way? What happened to family never keeps secrets? I had no idea what exactly you guys were doing, but your emotions were all over the fucking place. I couldn't keep it straight. The whole fucking reason that Alice and I came into this coven or 'family' was because it was supposed to be based on honesty. What the fuck? Why didn't you just say that. It would have left it in the open, but now everyone is hurting. These two dumbasses won't stop trying to kill each other and now... now Bella, the only human to know what we are, has to deal with even more bullshit from us!" Jasper let loose.

_This is awkward. Two of the quietest people I know just spoke the most I've ever heard from them..._

Then Jasper walked over and stood next to me. "I don't care what happens to this _family_, I know that no matter what, I will stick behind Bella, she has the most sense in this family." Slowly, Rose, and Emmett came to stand around me.

"Really? What about the rest of us? What about Edward? Carlisle? and me?" Esme asks.

"You and Edward can go to hell. We want Bella and Carlisle. You and Edward have caused enough problems. You made him come to his hideout for God's sake!" Rosalie says frustrated.

"Is that how you all feel?" Esme asks us, and we all simultaneously nod. _Damn, that was weird._

"You're going to let an 18 year old girl be your _Mother_? How is that going to fly? Did you ever think of that?" Esme shrieks.

"Esme, let's just leave. It's obvious these losers don't want us around," Edward says grabbing her arm.

Before they can completely leave, Emmett runs up to Edward and round-house kicks him in the face. "Fucker, you should be happy we don't kill you," Emmett says, walking back to me.

Then like the whores they are, they run off in the opposite direction. "God, that was hell in a hand bag," I say, laughing.

"No kidding. Let's go inside and relax," Carlisle says with his arms around me. 

It's been almost a year since Edward and Esme left. Things are different to say the least. Within the last year, I've had to deal with a lot of mixed feelings. The rest of the Cullens still love me, but my dad was a different story. He didn't take it too well. He got just as upset as we did at Edward and Esme. He didn't know the vampire part, but he understood that Edward cheated on me and Esme cheated on Carlisle with each other. He was actually glad that I picked Carlisle. I couldn't believe his reaction to the fact that Carlisle and I were together instead of Edward and I. He literally lifted me up and twirled me around saying that he's proud of me.

Like I said, I was definitely not expecting that reaction. That wasn't the only thing that changed though. When it came to my nineteenth birthday, _I_ was changed. Carlisle brought me completely into the family and thanks to moving around a lot, we were able to get married and since Esme never got an actual marriage certificate of their marriage, they weren't really married. Thanks to that, I am officially Isabella Marie Cullen. I'm the mother of two wonderful vampires, Alice and Emmett, and their mates, Jasper and Rosalie. Oh, and another on the way. That's right, I'm the only vampire able to have children...cool, huh?


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Readers...

I'm sorry, but I have to take my stories down. If you're into my fan fictions, you can read them on two different sites depending on whether or not they're canon pairings.

Non-Canon: (http:/non-canon-lovers(dot)ning(dot)com/)

Canon: (http:/itsalwayseasyasbreathing(dot)ning(dot)com/)

~ 7 Ace


End file.
